College Love
by raspberrieschocolate
Summary: Ponyboy is in college, and he is in love. His so claimed innocence is changing as he grows older. [Pony's 1st time. Nothing graphic but rated T as it makes reference to mature themes] One-Shot


He was scared shitless to say the least.

He had known this was gonna happen sooner or later,he actually was waiting for this, seeing how their relationship was getting stronger and stronger each day and each time they went out on a date. But right now, with the two of them so close to eachother, he was freaking out internally, he really was scared out of his mind. In a good way of course.

* * *

"Ya gonn' stay a saint till college" Steve once told him, then taking a gulp of his beer. "Then it's a whole different thing. Ain't I right Darry?" Smirking, Steve took another gulp and laughed to himself at his lame joke. He was drunk for the night and a nasty hangover was on it's way seeing how many bottles were on the floor next to him.

It was Ponyboy's birthday, he had turned sixteen and Sodapop decided to invite the boys over and have a couple of drinks and eat some dinner. It wasn't like te boys wouldn't come over, they basically lived in the house, counting how many hours a day were spent in here, or with one of the three brothers.

"Shut up Steve." Ponyboy told him annoyed, his ears turning red with embarrassment at the reference of his so claimed virginity "Atleast I won't have my di-"

"Will you two both just end it?" Darry said with a roll of eyes. "Pone, Steve is drunk don't listen to what he says."

Ponyboy just sighed, tired of every single comment Steve made about his virginity. It isn't his fault he hasn't felt the need of doing 'it'.

He liked girls, that's for sure. He loved girls, he liked the curves, he liked the legs...

He's seen some of Soda's magazines and saw some of the thighs of the girls and he almost died of how beautiful they were. They looked so perfect, the skin just looked so... so beautiful and soft... god they looked so soft and comfortable and he just wanted to run his hands on a girl's thighs because well, he just really felt this need of doing that.

He had been obsessed with girls for a while, but as soon as he imagined too much he felt embarrassed with himself, he shouldn't be thinking of that about a girl. Or should he? Was it normal?

One night he asked Soda about it, about how his mind sometimes ran too fast and started thinking things... well dirty things.

(Sex) he clarified himself, to himself.

They both were in bed but now they didn't 'hug' or anything anymore, basically sharing a bed but ignoring eachother's presence while sleeping

Sodapop had just laughed but soon got serious as he saw how concerned about it his brother seemed.

"Pone, it's completely normal. We all do sometimes and yeah, nothing happens." Sodapop told him from his side of the bed. "Well, if you think too much something does happens but I'm sure you have noticed that." and with his remarkable laugh he finished his statement.

"Shut up Soda" He said and voted himself to go to sleep.

"But you know Pone, remember when you asked me how it felt being in love?" said Sodapop, melancholy in his voice, the same low tone he used when he talked about his first love, first heart break... His Sandy.

"Ya told me it feels nice" Ponyboy told him and both brothers took a pause, their breathing the only thing heard in the room. One waiting for his brother's answer, and the other looking for words to tell his brother...

* * *

A few days later Darry had given him the the talk and told him about condoms and stuff and pretty much everything he had learned in school.

"But most importantly, you have to be ready Ponyboy. You have to feel ready, and be sure the girl is too. You could ruin her life if you force her to anything, I'm serious."

* * *

Was he ready? Was it normal to be freaking out this much? Did it mean he wasn't ready ?

Her warm hands were now on his hair, pulling a little every now and then. The pain making Ponyboy let out some quiet moans, he was trying to stop them, not wanting Sarah to think he was weird or something.

God, why couldn't he be as secure as the actors in movies? They always looked so normal around girls. And him? Well he tried to look normal but he was scared he'd do anything that would scare Sarah away.

They were kissing.

But this kissing was different.

He Knew it was different the moment Sarah started touching his chest, running her hands up and down his chest as well as touching his back, pulling him closer to her, closer to her warm and soft body.

Feeling her chest against him, both their bodies so close, and heat radiating from them he felt this spark light inside him.

His hands were in her neck, caressing as soft as he could. The little babyhairs she had behind her ears he adored so much, he softly touched them with his thumb.

They were on a couch, both their bodies pulled close together by the end of it.

Light sound of rain coming through the window. Cups of teas left untouched by the table close by, steam still coming from them.

He was sure he his cheeks were burning red, he could feel them burn. But soon became more sure when Sarah pulled his hands to the buttons of her blouse. A way of telling him to unbotton it.

Their kiss would stop eventually every few seconds, allowing them both to take breaths before they fainted from the lack of air, but soon would be resumed within seconds with the same passion from both sides.

He soon unbuttoned her blouse and he hoped Sarah didn't notice his hands were shaking a little bit with excitement (nerves). He let out a nervous laugh and the pretty girl in front of him also laughed. Soon enough they were both laughing as they kissed eachother, a few I love you's exchanged, as well as 'you're so damn silly'(from her), and let's not forget the few curses of nerves and desperation (from him) resulting in loud sweet warm smiles (from her).

And before he could have realized it they both were almost naked.

Only their underwear was in-between the two bodies, but was soon to be taken off by the way things were going.

He was sure about it? Was he?

Yes he was sure. He loved Sarah. God, he loved her so much it hurt. She had his heart, he would do what ever she wanted. He loved her so much, words do not exist to express how much he loved the woman that was touching his back slowly. He wanted to be with her forever, he wanted her to have a family with her, to read bed times stories to their kids together, he wanted her to meet his brothers and his friends.

He wanted her in his life forever.

God, he loved her. He was a goner for this girl that kissed him slowly, running her hands through his hair slowly, with her other hand caressing his back with so much gentleness that he felt her love radiate from her fingertips.

She made him feel so special. She always tried to make his life better.

If he had exam week, she'd help him by arranging his notes, listening to him as he repeated things over and over to get them engraved in his mind...

She told him she loved his hair, his nose, his eyes, his arms, his hands, his freckles...

It sounded cheesy, but everything she said was said with a light tone that made the both of them laugh like silly kids.

When he took her to meet his brothers, he knew she was the one.

She didn't look down at him as she entered the poor little house he grew up in, or the lousy neighborhood... In fact she smiled bigger and asked to meet the gang right away.

They liked her all right, Two Bit told him as a joke that he would steal his girl, and Sarah joked along with Two Bit by saying Two Bit was more of a looked anyway.

But as they walked side by side to the park that haunted Ponyboy's memories, Sarah told him how much she loved his reddish hair and big green-gray eyes.

Sodapop knew his brother was a goner for this girl, and he knew why.

They says kids choose their partner as an adult that ressambles to their parent, and this Sarah that made Pony weak at the knees was the nowadays version of their mother.

Sweet, caring, joker, lover... She was everything Ponyboy missed and lost when he was fourteen.

But he had found his own little fountain of that happiness in his own way, and Sodapop knew what it was to be in love.

And Ponyboy wanted to show her how much he was in love with her because words weren't enough to tell her how much she meant to him.

But was she ready?

He stopped the kiss and looked into her big green eyes, but not the kind of green he hated when he was younger, but the kind he could get lost in.

"Sarah, are-are you sure?" He asked for consent, his hand around the strap of her brassier, but not close enough that it would cause pressure on her.

She just looked at him with a small smile on her lips, she took a deep breath and pulled him close. Their faces touching but they weren't kissing, they closed their eyes, just feeling the moment and enjoying it. Knowing how special it was for both of them.

With her soft and sweet voice she said "I love you Pony" and kissed him hard, pulling him close and feeling his chest against her.

And him? Well, he also loved her. And made sure to show her in a way that only actions like this could show.

Needless to say, both young adults stayed up all night. Maybe disturbing their dorms neighbor's with their loud noises of love.

But it was a college love.

And nothing more.

* * *

**Hey guys...**

**I actually wrote this last summer and forgot to publish it...**

**Im in the hospital right now, so with a lot of free time...**

**Needless to say that if any of you would like me to write certain scenario, I'm open to requests!**

**Hope you had great holidays,**

**RC**


End file.
